versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Link (NES era)
Link is the protagonist of the first two games in the Legend of Zelda series, "The Legend of Zelda" and "The Adventure of Link". In the Fallen Hero Timeline, he is the last canonical Link. Background After the return of Ganon to Hyrule, the foul beast wreaked havoc upon the land with help from his army of monsters. Wanting to prevent Ganon from acquiring the Triforce of Wisdom, Princess Zelda split it into eight parts and scattered it throughout Hyrule so that a worthy hero will one day free her and Hyrule from Ganon's clutches with its power. The young Link received this message from Zelda's nursemaid, Impa, soon setting out on a journey to defeat the evil monsters that plagued Hyrule. Stats Attack Potency: At least Small Building Level (His bombs can vaporize Manhandla, whose size is notably higher than Link's. Capable of harming foes who can survive damage from his bombs), possibly higher with the Silver Arrows. Speed: Subsonic (Can block arrows after they're shot. Arrows from recurve bows fly at 68.58 meters per second) Durability: At least Small Building Level (Can survive explosions from his bombs) Hax: Increased damage against evil beings (Due to the Silver Arrows), Ability to see invisible things (Due to the Cross), Self-healing, Transmutation (Due to Spell). Intelligence: Unspecified. Seems to be good at swordfighting, knowing multiple techniques. Stamina: High (In-game, his health meter can reach up to twenty hearts, which is enough to endure many blows. Does not tire out when running) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Triforce of Courage:' One third of the mystical Triforce of the Goddesses. Grants its bearer great valor and a certain degree of magic resistance. *'Sword Beam:' Link has the ability to shoot a magic beam out of the tip of his sword when he's at full health. *'Life:' A magic spell that heals Link's wounds. *'Fairy:' A magic spell that transforms Link into a fairy, which allows him to fly and phase through doors. *'Fire:' A magic spell that allows Link to shoot fireballs out of his sword. *'Reflect:' A magic spell that allows Link to deflect projectiles. *'Spell:' Allows Link to transform enemies into small slime creatures. *'Thunder:' A magic spell that summons a bolt of lightning that damages all enemies within range. Techniques *'Upthrust:' A sword technique that allows Link to hit enemies above him. *'Downthrust:' A sword technique that allows Link to jump over enemies and strike them from above. Equipment *'Magical Sword:' An enchanted sword that deals high damage to enemies. *'Magic Shield:' An enchanted shield that can survive strong hits from enemies. *'Power Bracelet:' An accessory that increases Link's physical strength, allowing him to move large statues. *'Magic Boomerang:' A projectile weapon that can hit enemies from afar and then return to sender. Normally used to stun enemies, but it can deal damage to weaker enemies. Link has the ability to control its trajectory mid-flight. *'Bomb:' A set of explosive weapons strong enough to blow holes in walls and vaporize large enemies. *'Bow:' A bow that allows Link to shoot arrows. Link can also use Silver Arrows with it, which cause heavy damage to evil beings. *'Red Candle:' A weapon that emits a large flame. Can be used to light up dark rooms and deal fire damage to enemies. *'Recorder:' A musical instrument that can deal damage to enemies with sharp hearing. *'Magical Rod:' A magical instrument that can shoot waves of magic energy and fire. *'Hammer:' A large tool that's able to wreck large boulders. *'Cross:' A religious instrument that allows Link to see the invisible. *'Boots:' A pair of boots that give Link the ability to walk on water. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Link's bombs can blow up walls. *Can burn down bushes with the candle. *Can wreck boulders with the hammer. *Can defeat large monsters like Aquamentus in just a few slashes. Speed/Reactions None notable. Durability/Endurance *Can withstand the impact of falling boulders. Skill/Intelligence *Recovered all pieces of the Triforce and rescued Zelda from Ganon's clutches. *Made his way through the labyrinth-like Death Mountain. *Link obtained the Triforce of courage after defeating his shadow. Powerscaling Given the technical limitations of the NES, none of the characters from this era have very impressive feats. Link could potentially be scaled to previous Ganon incarnations, but given how he relied on the Silver Arrows to defeat him, it doesn't sound very reasonable. Weaknesses *Limited magic power. *Limited amount of bombs and arrows. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Small Building Level Category:Subsonic Category:Sword Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Bow Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Magic Users Category:Boomerang Users